


Maka the Pumpkin-Meister

by shadow_lover



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Costumes, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meister and her scythe dressed up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maka the Pumpkin-Meister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilver_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I loved your letter earlier this month, when I saw you shared my absurd fondness for Halloween. (I also have window gel clings!) And by the time Crazy RL Stuff ended -- well, first I was shocked to see you still on the PH list, and then I was _thrilled_ because it meant I still got to jump on you :D So, thank you!
> 
> Anyway, hope this suits your tastes!


End file.
